Meddling Machine
by Bug Evans
Summary: John Reese and Joss Carter are friends and partners but what happens when someone who can hear and see everything decides to take matters in their own hands? After its reboot, The Machine has a plan to reward Reese for protecting it and its creator, Harold Finch.
1. Chapter 1

**1. Give them a number**

Fall in New York city. A time of year when temperatures lower to be more inviting for the harsh winter to come. More than eight million individuals make their way through the vast and gloomy city wearing warmer clothes to protect themselves from the sharp blowing wind and cold pouring rain, oblivious to the eyes and ears of the city. Yet, two men are well aware of the conspicuous presence and its impact in New Yorker's daily life. One of them built what he call The Machine, the other risks his life every day to protect innocents.

On this rainy mid-October day it wasn't hard for The Machine to spot a tall man in a long dark woolen navy coat, walking long strides to catch up with a woman walking at a rather fast pace. It was easy for The Machine to spot him anywhere in this huge town as long as it got eyes anywhere he would go. Even his constantly upturned collar which hid part of his face and protected him from the cold or the prying eyes of strangers to recognize him at first glance, was no match for the digital God. Anywhere he would go, he would be found.

The Machine identified the woman as Joss Carter, homicide detective at the eighth precinct. In a few nano seconds every data it kept on her were checked and updated, the woman was not a threat to their asset John Reese but rather an asset of her own to the tall man in a suit. He seemed quite preoccupied with her too. After updating its stream of information on Reese and Carter the Machine watched them closely.

It recognized the morning routine of the detective whom after dropping her son to school would go straight to her precinct where she parked her car before walking a few blocks to what she judged as being the best coffee stand close by her work. She would order a tall double shot latte and a vanilla bean frosted doughnut. She did so every work day no matter the weather. That's usually when The Machine would spot Reese close by the coffee stand; he would never stand out in a crowd despite his height because he looked like every other corporate working men in Manhattan. Still he would always take extra steps to make sure the detective could not see him. Once Carter was on the move to get to work, Reese would follow close enough not to lose her trail but far enough not to be seen or for a third-party to see he was following her. When the detective reaches the stairs of the precinct, the man in the suit stops and keeps an eye on her until she enters the building, coffee in hand and doughnut firmly clenched between her teeth leaving her other hand free to pull the heavy glass door.

When John was sure the detective had safely arrived at her precinct he would resume his walk toward the library he and Harold Finch use to work. He would always stop at a coffeehouse to pick up croquillants or doughnuts and their usual order of black coffee and Sencha green tea. Before turning the corner street leading in the large alley in which their secret office's door was carefully camouflaged, Reese made sure to give an acknowledging nod to the camera. Every morning since day one of the rebooting of The Machine, John Reese would perform this ritual and every morning the red dot on the camera would blink twice in return.

The digital God listened closely too. It recorded every words, every phrases, every differences in speech and tone of voice. It analyzed and deduced patterns for which it associated with the different assets. When picking up on John's conversations The Machine noticed the higher pitched tone used when talking to the detective. It wasn't able to fully comprehend and pinpoint what it meant, but it still kept the information nonetheless. Using the same technique it noticed when the detective talked to John she felt the need to lower her voice. All these data were kept and used to discern or look out for potential danger surrounding them.

Of course John Reese and Detective Jocelyn Carter weren't the only ones the semi-sentient entity would keep tabs on. Its main concern was for its creator, Harold Finch. Although it knew to keep its creator at peace it needed to make sure his assets were safe. It also looked after Detective Fusco and any other person working temporarily with them, including Zoe Morgan and Leon Tao. But lately The Machine watched John Reese and Joss Carter more closely than usual. It had a plan to thank Reese for protecting its creator and itself. A plan that worked in the past with its creator. A plan that had needed months of preparation, research and information gathering. A plan for which phase one was set in motion this day.

"Good morning, Finch."

"Morning, Mr. Reese." He stopped typing on his keyboard for a second and turned his body toward him. Reese sat the box of doughnuts on the desk next to Finch who quickly shot him a disapproving look for daring to put food next to his computers. Reese blatantly ignored him and handed over the cup of hot green tea he picked up for his employer and friend before turning around to give Bear a scratch behind the ears.

"Is there a new number?" Reese asked taking a sip of his coffee.

"As a matter of fact there is, Mr. Reese." Finch got up, limping to the printer to retrieve a picture before limping over to the cracked glass pane. "Antheia Eros. 30 years old, works at Cupid's Arrow. A dating agency." Reese shot him an annoyed look. "I think it's time for you to find your perfect match, Mr. Reese."

"Why don't we send Fusco?"

"I am afraid Detective Fusco will be unavailable for the week. "

Reese said nothing and left the library.

Cupid's Arrow was tastefully decorated. There was no cliché or cheesy sign on the front but the name and tagline printed on the glass door, making it discreet and classy. Reese breathed a sigh of relief. At least he wouldn't look desperate and pathetic entering this place. He still wasn't sure why it was necessary for him to go undercover and pretend to be a client when he could have spied on her and followed her around until they figured out why The Machine spat out her number. Reese walked to the front desk where a blonde woman was typing and answering the phone. She looked at him briefly raising her hand as a sign for him to wait. He stood there waiting for what seemed forever. He had contemplated hanging up the phone but decided that making a scene wouldn't get him anywhere.

"I'm sorry for keeping you waiting. My name is Delilah, what can I do for you, sir?" she greeted him with forced enthusiasm. Reese realized this was standard procedure due to the robotic way she blurted the words.

"Hi, I'm John Warren. I would like to meet with Ms. Eros. A friend of mine recommended her to me." He gave her one of his smiles he knew would have her give in without a fight.

"Sure, Mr Warren. I will see if she is available." She returned his smile and got up from her desk before disappearing in a hallway. She returned a few minutes later. "She is ready to meet you." She turned around and walked purposefully into the hallway again leading John to a set of big, dark wooden double doors. She knocked once before opening one of them and walked to the big desk. Behind it sat a brunette woman. After an exchange of words, Delilah motioned for John to come in and made her exit closing the door behind her.

Antheia Eros rose from her seat and walked to a huge leather cream couch, cluttered with fluffy white pillows and a big red heart-shaped one reading "Cupid's Arrow. It's more than love." Reese cringed inwardly.

"Please Mr. Warren, take a seat." She motioned for him to sit next to her on the big couch. Once Reese sat down she reached for the open binder and pen on the luxurious glass table and settled them on her lap. She quickly wrote down his name on a line at the top of the form. "My assistant tells me a friend of yours recommended me. May I know who it is?" After several seconds of Finch's frantic typing filled his ear, his voice replaced the noise to give him the information he needed to answer Antheia's question.

"Of course. It was Raj Patel. He and Naja are such a beautiful couple." At his words Ms. Eros displayed a proud smile on her face.

"Are you two close friends? I didn't see you at the wedding."

"Close enough. I had an important seminar to attend for work."

"Oh. What field are you working in, Mr. Warren?"

"Finance. I'm an investment banker." He watched has she filled the form with all the new information he gave her.

"I have a hard time believing a handsome man like you are single." She smiled and put her hand on his knee. Reese was feeling really uncomfortable with her touch but she withdrew her hand quickly enough ready to take more notes.

"My job takes up most of my time."

"So you need someone understanding or with a job as time consuming as yours." Her voice trailed off on the last word as she wrote down her thought. "Man or woman?"

"I'm sorry?" Reese seemed confused by the question.

"Are you looking for a man or a woman?"

"Woman."

A knock was heard and Atheia's assistant appeared pushing a silver and gold tray with drinks and food. She asked Reese if he wanted anything and proceeded pouring him and her boss a cup of coffee leaving a plate of french pastries on the glass table in front of them.

"I will need you to fill this part of the form and then I will look through the system to determine if we have a match. Sometimes it can take time. Sometimes only one match is found, sometimes several. Whichever case you may find yourself in, I can assure you I will find your soul mate. Our program is 70 to 90% accurate. It's up to how much you decide to disclose when you fill in this form." She paused. Reese watched her every move. She was graceful and confident. She poured cream in her cup, added two sugars and slowly stirred the hot dark beverage before taking a long sip. She closed her eyes savoring the coffee on her tongue.

She put the cup back on the table before talking again, "Once a match is found I will organize a blind date with the first person on the list. The form you are completing will be sent to your match and you will receive hers in return. No pictures are included to keep a sense of mystery and anticipation for both parties. Also, no name are given. You will be required to wear your number tag, which will be provided to you upon completion of your profile and will appear on both of your forms. Any questions?"


	2. Chapter 2

**2. Flashback**

Day two. For the first time in years The Machine did not have to enter back the data from the day before. Its memory was intact. That's when it took the decision to thank John Reese for his indirect actions in saving it and its constant protection of its creator, Harold Finch. Before, the entity did not trust Reese enough to risk breaking the rules and give out information about Finch, but he had proven himself a true ally in the battle against the virus infecting it. After its reboot Reese had been one of the administrators for 24 hours. His determination to use The Machine's abilities for good and to find Harold was what set him apart from its other administrator, Root. Reese had not denied the mission, he had not denied the main purpose of the digital God and helped innocents while still looking for his friend.

From day three, it started watching Reese closely, gather information about him. His way of living, what he liked doing in his spare time. It would record and analyze every conversations whether they'd be on the phone or face-to-face. Every details were important to find the perfect gift for him. Weeks passed and an opportunity came for The Machine to show its gratitude. On a warm day of May, Reese took the Ducati to work a case. Luck wasn't on his side that day as the perp escaped him by stealing his own bike. He chose to walk all the way back to the library to clear his head and establish a plan to catch the perp and let him know just how much pissing him off was the wrong strategy. Walking down Sixth Avenue, Reese felt his phone buzzing in his pocket. It was a text from an unknown number. Finch never texted him and his number was registered in his phone anyway, so were Carter and Fusco's. It left out one possibility, The Machine was trying to communicate with him again.

_155 6 ave, New York, NY._

Reese lifted his head to find a camera. He looked at his phone screen and back in The Machine's eye only to be greeted by the obnoxious red dot blinking twice. He sigedh and looked around for the address it indicated him. Another text came in.

_Straight ahead._

Reese followed the directions given to him until he found the address he was looking for. He made an abrupt stop when he found himself in front of the Ducati Triumph motorcycle dealership. He marveled at the rows of expensive motorcycles expanding in long lines in the windows of the dealership. He turned his head and finally noticed the row of bikes standing in front of him. A slight smile played on his lips. His phone buzzed again.

_2013 Ducati Monster for Ernest Thornhill. Ask for Javier._

Reese looked at the camera set on the pole nearby. "So this is your name? Is this how you want to be called?" his phone buzzed once more.

_Yes, Mr. Reese._

"Like father, like son."

Quickly, Thornhill realized a bike wasn't the perfect gift Reese needed. It was a start, a step forward but it was not enough to show the gratitude it had for him. The prying continued for weeks until it became clear to The Machine what Reese was really in need of. After more data analyzing and more gathering of information, after decrypting patterns there was no mistaking what was missing in John's life. Love. Aside from his mission and his friends John had no one. Ernest started looking for potential love interest for the man in a suit. It looked into the profiles of women on dating sites, it scanned files of women in dating agencies. No one was good enough for its taste and for John. Ernest needed to find John someone who would understand the mission, a potential ally, someone who would sacrifice for its creator if needed. Someone who was not afraid to put her life in danger if needed.

The answer came to Ernest Thornhill one particular day. Reese, Finch and Carter were working a tough case. The woman they were after drugged Reese and took Finch as hostage. Carter had not hesitated to go in and rescue Finch and Reese. She had been shot at but she had her vest on and thankfully walked out uninjured from the entire ordeal. Thornhill was grateful for her, she saved its creator and its ally. She was perfect. Joss Carter was the answer. Finding a way to get them together proved to be difficult, every attempt were carefully dodged by Reese who, either didn't understand what The Machine wanted of him or chose to ignore it. It needed a bigger and better plan. Again, the answer to its problem came from Carter. Prying on her at any given time proved itself useful to the means of its undercover mission.

June came around along with a brighter and warmer sun. It was unusually hot for this time of the year. New Yorkers bared legs and arms not afraid to show bits and pieces of skin from the beginning of the day until well into the night. Joss Carter was no exception. The night was warm and dry, the sky clear and everyone seemed out and about. Every terraces of every cafés in town were buzzing with people coming and going for drinks, talking and laughing.

The Terrace Cafe in Crown Heights was one of this place where patrons and first time clients were discussing different topics. Politics, economy, fashion, small talk every area were covered, but only one conversation between two particular women was of interest to The Machine that night. One of the women was identified as Naja Kapur, 42, criminal lawyer in Kings County Supreme Court. She studied at Milton University which was her connection to the other woman, Joss Carter.

"What's up with you, huh? Any plus one you plan on bringing to my wedding?" she shot an inquisitive glare to her friend while dragging on her cigarette.

"No." It was almost a sigh of resignation. "Just Taylor and I." she smiled at her friend a smile that never reached her eyes.

"You gotta go out some more Jay. Have a life. Interact with strangers who are not in handcuffs. You know like us, normal people?"

"I know. I know. But I really don't have the time. The occasional girls night out is all I can do."

"Lies. Jay, you need to let go of the guilt over the death of that Cal guy. He gave you nothing to trust him, you had the right to feel the way you did. You need to move on now."

"I've let go and I've moved on...kind of."

"You mean you're ready to dive back into the dating pool?"

"I guess. Yes. Yes, I am." she eyed Naja suspiciously when a big grin illuminated her face. Naja threw away the cigarette butt and the light dingle of her thin golden bracelets sounded like a little music. She leaned back in her chair crossing her arms over her chest.

"That's great because...I got you an appointment with Ms. Eros."

"You did what? Naja!" a few conversations around them cut short as people eyed them wondering what was going on. Naja motioned for Joss to keep her voice down.

"I figured you might want a little help. And I paid for that plus one you said you would bring, so you better bring me a damn plus one!"

"You're so pushy. I will do it just for that reason. After your wedding all bets are off. Got it?"

"Fine. Tomorrow, 5pm. I'll go with you."

"I hate you. I hope you know that."

"Be mad. You'll thank me later."


	3. Chapter 3

**3. Where there's a Thornhill, there's a way**

Day 179. The cold weather made Reese cranky. His visit to Cupid's Arrow was a chore especially since it did not provide much information on the possible threat Antheia could be facing or if she was the threat herself. Now he was forced to follow her around as she met different clients. Finch insisted one of them could be a threat to the matchmaker. A particularly displeased and desperate client could harm her. Reese was cold and tired of waiting for something to happen. He needed action; he needed to punch some bad guys. His argument with Carter the week before had much to do with his bad mood. Of course filling a detailed form explaining what he sought in a woman only served to fuel his bad temper as he realized he already knew the woman who met every requirement.

After three hours spent pacing the streets of New York under the almost persistent stream of pouring rain, Antheia returned to her office. Reese posted himself in a building's hallway across the street where he could have a good view of the comings and goings of the clients. He could also easily spy on Delilah who remained seated at her desk, busy with work. With nothing to do but observe, his thoughts drifted back to the argument.

He didn't understand why she was so mad at him. He only meant well, he looked out for her. He knew she didn't need or want him to protect her but he couldn't help it. Back in June she started to date a new guy, Cole West, an artist with great talent. He had some of his sculptures and paintings exposed in reputable galleries throughout the state. He made a decent living by selling his pieces to the highest bidders. John would have never thought Carter would go for the artsy type. Of course Reese ran a background check on West and had Fusco tail him for a couple of weeks.

The guy was clean. He was a good guy from a good family, with great manners. He helped his community. He read to the elderly every Saturday and served meal to the homeless every Tuesday. Compared to Reese, Cole was a saint. John figured it was the reason Carter went out with him. He tried to suppress the jealousy he always felt when he overheard conversations about Cole or with Cole himself.

John knew Cole had a flaw or a dark secret somewhere and he was determined to find it. Eventually after a long month or so they broke up. Reese was overjoyed when he heard the news but hid it well not wanting Finch, or worse Carter, to find out how he felt about the gorgeous detective. Carter had been the one to break things up with the artist that's when Cole's flaw revealed itself. The man was overly attached with obsessive tendencies.

Even three months after the breakup he couldn't let go. Constantly he would call, email or text her. He would have roses delivered at her desk and left countless notes on her windshield. Many times Carter warned him to stop. But she wasn't worried by his behavior. She knew crazy, she met a lot of stalkers in her career and knew Cole wasn't dangerous just too hung up on her. Reese did not agree with her; in his opinion Cole was potentially dangerous. No matter how much Carter tried to let him down easy nothing changed.

John decided the best course of action was to take matters in his own hands and deal with the man. It had been easy convincing him to leave Carter alone, he didn't need to land a punch. All it took was a little roughness along with a firmly wrapped hand around his throat as he was being shoved into a wall. The nicest Reese could have been. And it worked. Until the week before when Cole decided to call Carter and ask her about her "new boyfriend, the tall guy in a suit".

Reese's phone buzzed in his pocket. It was a text from The Machine.

_Chocolaterie Belge, "Sorry" dark/macadamia nuts/honey. Status: delivered (3001 E 5th Street, Apt 2A, NY, NY 10003_)

Reese froze; he recognized the address as Carter's and Chocolaterie Belge as one of the most expensive chocolate shops in New York. They sold the finest Belgian chocolate and offered their clients the option to personalize and create their own tablets. He had a bad feeling about this.

"Ernest? What is that?" It didn't take long for his phone to vibrate again.

_Gift from John Reese to Joss Carter._

John was about to say something in return when he received a call. Upon seeing the caller I.D he was not surprised, but a wave of excitement washed over him before nervousness asserted its dominance. They hadn't talked in a week. He didn't know how she would react to the gift Ernest decided to send her in John's name. Sure they were friends and yes, John felt more than just that towards her but never in a million years would he have thought about buying her a gift, much less fine Belgium chocolate. He picked up, steadying his voice, hoping for the best.

"Detective, is everything alright?" The question punctuated with nervousness was a good indicator of his level of stress slowly increasing with each breath he took. He didn't want to betray his feelings but his voice had a mind of its own making it clearly audible.

"We really need to work on your definition of boundaries." She sighed, "It's ridiculous, John. And so cliché!"

Reese only had one choice; pretend he sent the chocolate note. He couldn't tell her about The Machine so there was no point trying to convince her he had nothing to do with it.

"I assume you received my note."

"Note? Your "note" takes half of my kitchen island! John this is a huge piece of chocolate! " Okay, she was mad and he was furious after The Machine. "What am I supposed to do with it?" Her voice was lower, softer, resigned almost.

"You could...eat it?" He hesitated not sure how she would take it.

"Smart-ass." She muttered before proceeding, "John?" She paused for a brief second. "How did you know it's my favorite chocolate? I never told you. Were you listening on my conversations?"

"No. I have my own bag of tricks, Detective." She chuckled a little at that and he knew he was forgiven.

"I have to go, Taylor just got home." She quickly hung up and his phone immediately buzzed in his hand.

_Go home Mr. Reese._


	4. Chapter 4

**4. Plus One**

Day 85. It had been hot throughout the entire month of July. The month was near its end and the temperatures only seemed to rise higher in preparation for the following month of August. The air was dry and the breeze so light it was as though the wind never existed. By 9 a.m, Joss thought she would die under the unbearable heat biting at her bare skin. She was glad the wedding ceremony was held outside. Naja and her now husband, Raj chose to wed at The Brooklyn Botanic Garden where they had their first date. The ceremony was held in the Osborne Garden, under the arches where they shared their first kiss. Joss was also thankful and beyond glad her sari was made of chiffon. She didn't know how she would have survived the heat if she'd had to wear a thicker and heavier fabric.

Joss was surprised and a bit shocked when her best friend told her she was going for a "modernized traditional Hindu wedding". Indeed, the only indication of her indian background came from her name. Naja was a child of the system and had never been adopted. When she finally found a family ready to take her in indefinitely, she turned eighteen soon after and moved to attend Milton University. As Naja often joked, the closest she gets to her indian heritage is when she orders chicken tikka masala — with enough naan bread to feed a small country — from her favorite indian restaurant, Taj Mahal. All of this changed when Raj came along.

It was now past noon; the sun was high in the bright blue sky and even hotter than hours before. After a two-hour drive from Brooklyn to Bloomingburg where the rest of the festivities took place, Joss inwardly praised whoever invented air-conditioning. As maid of honor, Joss was required to ride in the limo with the bride and bridesmaid which meant she had to leave Taylor with Cole. For two hours. Alone in a car. Her level of stress was so high it only served to add to her body heat.

Taylor met Cole once prior to the wedding and he was not fond of the guy. It bothered her to know her son didn't like Cole and was stuck with him on a two-hour car ride. But she was proud he still remained polite and accepted, although reluctantly, to go with him. Cole was a great guy, slightly eccentric, but Carter figured it came with being an artist. He was educated and well-mannered; he had a great sense of humor and could make her laugh for hours. He knew how to push her out of her comfort zone without ignoring her boundaries unlike a certain person. She liked him but if she was being honest with herself this would never go further than a couple of dinners at MOMA and a carriage ride in Central Park. Cole was romantic. She was flattered with the attention, the shower of gifts, and the poems but it was too much, too soon.

Although he was almost everything she wanted in a man, she realized it could never work the night he took her for that carriage ride. Cole lived nearby Central Park and suggested that she stay over that night. She refused using work as an excuse. He then offered to take her home and she refused again. "You live here and I'm on the other side of town. I will take the subway," she said and he argued it was dangerous at this time of night.

She reminded him that she was a cop and he left it there. For some reason she was disappointed he didn't try harder to talk her out of it. If it had been John they would have argued until she would have walked away angrily to the subway station. He would have caught up with her in a matter of seconds — with that stupid smirk on his face, rode the train with her and walked her to her door whether she liked it or not. Maybe this extent of stubbornness and over protectiveness wasn't what she wanted in a man, but it was what she needed.

She felt a hand on her shoulder and the pallu of her sari being rearranged. She turned around, startled, only to meet Cole's brown eyes. He smiled at her tenderly before kissing her gently. She broke the kiss after a few seconds, barely returning it. She dreaded the moment she would have to end things and break his heart. It was obvious he had started to fall for her. His hand was on her back, resting on the beaded hemlines of her saffron choli; dangerously close to brush her bare skin. She quickly withdrew from his touch.

"Where's Taylor?"

"With the bride," Cole reached for her hand. Joss was aware she was being distant with him but she didn't want to set his hopes up too high. "You look ravishing in a sari, dear." He brought her hand to his lips and kissed the back of it.

"Thanks...how was that car ride?" Joss asked, but before he had a chance to answer a feminine voice interrupted them.

"I am glad to see you here, lovebirds! This..." She outlined a heart in the air. "_This_ is why I do what I do. And I'm good at it, am I not?"

"Ms. Eros, how are you doing?" Joss ignored her question, preferring to make small talk. The last thing she wanted was to talk about her feelings for Cole or the state of their relationship. Not here. Not now. Not with her.

"Please, call me Atheia. I love seeing two of the people I've helped find each other getting married! I hope I'll get to witness you two tie the knot someday." On that she quickly left.

Cole turned his attention back to Carter. The grin he had plastered on his face sent all kind of warning signals to Carter, convincing her she would not like a word of what he was about to say.

"I hope she will get that chance, Joss. I really do. Maybe in spring. What do you say?" She took a step back in shock. Was this a proposal? She was about to speak when he added, "I don't have the ring yet. I designed it. Something special for the special lady who stole my heart." She was speechless. He must have taken her lack of words for surprise rather than fright. She was paralyzed. How could she possibly let him down easy now? While she tried to gather her thoughts to speak he continued, "I talked to Taylor about it. He said he didn't mind."

"You did what?! You had no place talking to Taylor about this without talking to me first!"

"I'm sorry. You're right, I shouldn't have. I love you, Joss and Taylor is an amazing kid..."

"Can we talk about this later? I have maid of honor duties to attend to." She didn't give him a chance to say anything before leaving the room.

When she stepped outside, in the luxurious garden's property, she was taken aback by the sudden heat. Not wanting to give Cole a chance to get back to his senses and come after her, she rushed through the guests to try to find someplace to hide in hope to collect her thoughts for a moment. This was surreal. She must have misunderstood at some point in the conversation, she thought. He couldn't have proposed to her they've been dating for a month. He did say he loved her of that she was sure. She heard it loud and clear. She kept walking until she spotted Taylor sitting on a bench.

"Taylor, baby what are you doing here? I thought you were with your godmother?"

"Aunt Naja and Raj went to take some pictures for a really weird woman." He picked a flower from the bush beside him and continued, "Am I supposed to call Raj, "Uncle Raj" now?"

"If you want to and if he's okay with it. How do you like him?"

"Are we still talking about Raj?"

Taylor ripped the leaves off of the flower stem before handing it to her. She took it smiling. Taylor learned this from his father. When he was a little boy every time they went to the park, his father would pick a flower, rip off the leaves from the stem and hand it to her. Each time Taylor would watch, curious of his father's actions. Shortly after he passed away they went to the park. When they passed by the gorgeous flowers, Taylor picked one, ripped the leaves off and handed it to her sheepishly. "It's from daddy," he said. She wondered if he remembered or if it became a habit with time.

"Who did you have in mind, Taylor?"

"Cole...I don't like him. But you love him so it's fine with me."

"What makes you think I love him?" She was curious. They never really talked about Cole.

"You introduced us. And he wants to marry you."

"If I had known, I would not have introduced you. I don't really know what got into me." It was a lie; she knew exactly what got into her. After everything that went down with Beecher, she wanted to trust Cole and prove to herself that she could. She let out a sigh, "I'm gonna end it."

"You know who I like?" She looked at him questioningly.

"The badass in the suit."


	5. Chapter 5

**5. You've got mail. **

Day 180. Carter woke up to the sound of muffled curses and noises of slammed cabinet doors and drawers. She tried to ignore it for a moment, hoping to drift back into sleep and catch the last bits of her dream. Unfortunately, it was getting harder to ignore as minutes went by. She reluctantly got up from the warm temptation that was her bed to see what was going on in the kitchen. There she found her son opening and closing the cabinets looking for something he was apparently frustrated not find which caused him to curse again.

"Watch your mouth young boy! I haven't had my coffee yet, don't make me smack you up the head."

Taylor turned to face Carter, surprised she was up this early on a Sunday. They were not morning persons. Until Carter had at least two cups of coffee in her system and Taylor had his dose of sugar they usually avoided each other in the morning. She had been so busy working she did not had the time to go grocery shopping. Now they ran out of coffee, milk, and cereals so high in sugar, looking at the box could potentially give you diabetes. This morning was bound to be long and intense. Taylor tentatively tried to convince her to go back to bed, without success.

"Can you put on the coffee maker while I take a shower?"

"We ran out of coffee, mom." Carter had started moving toward the bathroom but stopped dead in her tracks when she heard Taylor. She turned around so quickly, he took a step back not knowing what kind of wrath she was about to unleash.

"Great! Just, great!"

"We ran out of everything." He pointed to the huge piece of chocolate on the kitchen island, before adding with a smirk, "Except chocolate. We've got plenty of that."

Carter took a long look at the big tablet of chocolate. Last night she had hope if she ignored it long enough it would disappear. On one hand she found John's gesture adorable, funny and surprising since it was so out of character. On the other hand she couldn't help but be annoyed with him, she had no idea what to do with a tablet of chocolate that was half her own size. She couldn't help but wonder if he did this on purpose to push her buttons – knowing he would succeed in driving her mad – or if he genuinely thought this was an acceptable sized gift.

The loud rumble of her stomach brought her out of her musings in an instant. She looked at the time on the kitchen clock. If they got ready now their favorite diner would be open by the time they leave home. Carter settled her gaze back on her son.

"Mirage?" She asked.

"Mirage." He nodded back in agreement.

Half an hour later they were settling down in a booth at Mirage Diner. They ordered their usual, pancakes with bacon and a coffee for her and Belgian waffles with sausage and a tall glass of orange juice for him.

Carter loved and cherished the moments they got to spend together on days she didn't work. She was thankful her work hadn't come in the way of her relationship with her son, they were close no matter what. And after Elias had him kidnapped they grew closer, although she hated how their bond tighten.

Mirage Diner held countless of memories for her. Carter remembered the summer before her senior year of High School when she got her first job as a waitress; she was rather clumsy as a teen and Mrs. Hudson had been the only one patient enough to put up with her. That summer she met Darrell Carter.

They met on a rainy day, the only of a two months long hot summer. That day when she tripped on his sport bag – a pot of freshly brewed coffee in hand – she had no idea her life was about to change forever. Darrell had been quick enough to catch her before she fell, unfortunately he hadn't been quick enough to avoid the contact of the hot spilled coffee on his lap. After several attempts at a descent apology on her part, he had assured her everything was fine but she owed him a date for the emotional trauma.

Joss had been under his spell from that moment on. She wasn't sure what did it exactly, if it had been his deep voice or his chocolate eyes. She wasn't sure if it had been his lips that she instantly wished she could kiss or the ease with which he caught her when she tripped. Or maybe it had been the fact he was alone in a diner, on a rainy summer day, reading _The Catcher in the Rye_ fully attired of a basketball uniform.

When the few other patrons had left Mirage she decided to take a break and sat at his table, across from him. They talked about everything and anything. He revealed he was part ofa basketball team, she lied and said she liked basketball. He asked her why she chose to work this summer, she said she needed the money for college. In return Joss asked him about the book, "I always carry one with me," he had simply answered. And it was true, he always did.

Their food arrived a few minutes after they ordered and Taylor happily dug in. Carter went straight for her coffee. She added creamer and sugar then savored the fueling liquid on her tongue before welcoming its warmth spreading throughout her body. She watched Taylor as he inhaled his food. When he slowed his pace and started picking his food instead of eating it, she knew there was something on his mind.

"Taylor, baby, something you wanna tell me?"

"Was it from Cole?" The look on his face spoke volume for his disdain in the man.

"Was what from Cole?"

"The chocolate. Are you getting back together with him?"

"Here I was thinking I was the cop." Carter joked, trying to lighten the mood. She was met with not much success in her endeavor.

"Are you?" Carter wasn't sure what feelings Taylor was trying to convey. All she knew was that the way his voice broke when he asked again broke her heart.

"No, baby I'm not. And, although it is none of your business, it wasn't from him."

"Who was it from then?"

"Didn't I just said it was none of your business?" Carter shot him a warning look.

"So you get to ask me if I'm dating someone like, all the time but I can't ask you? It's not fair!"

"Comes with the privilege of being your mother _and_ a cop. Now finish your plate."

"Mom, let me ask you one more question, please?"

Carter looked at him questioningly, wondering when he became so interested in her dating life.

"The last one." She warned him.

"The bad ass in a suit, what's his name? You never gave it to me, neither did he."

Mission accomplished thought Taylor, every time he mentioned him Carter would squirm, shift uncomfortably, avoid his gaze and blush a little. Sometimes she even had a faint smile gracing her lips, like she did now. It was so obvious she liked the man, he wondered why she chose to date that Beecher guy or Cole. Taylor then wondered what was the bad ass in a suit's problem for not wanting to date his mom.

Carter thought about the question for a moment. Not that she needed time to remember John's name but she weighted the pro and cons of revealing it to Taylor. Was it wise? Would John be mad at her if she did reveal it to Taylor? After all, if he didn't give it either there must be a reason? So why would she? Would giving out his name make Taylor ask her more question about the man? Questions she wasn't even sure she could answer? She decided just his first name would do. It was really all Taylor needed to know about the man anyway.

"John."

Once their plates empty and once Carter ordered a coffee to go, they went to the bodega across the street from the diner to get a few necessities until she could go in a supermarket the next day.

When they got home, they each attended to their own distraction. After a moment of hesitation Taylor settledon playing his console for hours while Carter chose to relax catching up on celebrity gossip and other shallow activities that were her guilty pleasure. She browsed the web for a while wondering how she could go from the various gossip sites to videos of kitten doing the cutest things, before checking her emails.

She quickly replied to an email from her mother informing her she would go on a cruise soon so she needed to make time out of her busy schedule to say goodbye, she replied to Naja who sent her the long awaited pictures of her wedding; Carter shared those with Taylor. Just when she was about to close the page a new email notification popped up. She was surprised by the sender.

_To: _

_From: atheiaeros _

_Subject: You have a match!_

_I am proud and joyed to give you the news. This time I have __no__doubt it will work. With 94% compatibility he is perfect for you! _

_You will find his profile attached to this email. If you're interested contact me so I can arrange for the both of you to come to the Cupid's Arrow private party held at The Standard tomorrow night._

_Don't forget your number tag. _

_Atheia._

She was sure she had filled the online form to resign from the place. After the bad experience she had with Cole she wanted nothing to do with matchmakers and dating anymore. Not for a long while at least. But something in the email caught her attention, she couldn't deny that 94% was a high percentage. She wasn't sure why the information mattered but it did. Her rational side told her it was based on a complex algorithm that didn't know anything about love therefore was flawed but her romantic side – carefully hidden under her tough cop persona – kept telling her "what if he _is_ perfect for you?" and that's the one she listened to.

Eagerly she opened the attachment to discover the profile of her mystery seemingly perfect man. She read it twice not believing how much they had in common, on paper at least. Maybe Atheia was right, maybe he was perfect for her. Before she realized what she was doing she confirmed to her eccentric matchmaker that she wanted to meet the man.


	6. Chapter 6

**6. "Are you following me?"**

_To: johnwarren_

_From: atheiaeros_

_Subject: You have a match!_

_I am proud and overjoyed to give you the news. I have found the perfect woman for you,with 94% compatibility there is no doubt she is the one! _

_You will find her profile attached to this email. If you're interested contact me so I can arrange for the both of you to come to the Cupid's Arrow private party held at The Standard tomorrow night._

_Don't forget your number tag. _

_Atheia._

"Tell me again Finch, why do I have to accept?" John said with a hint of uncertainty in his voice. He read the email for the umpteenth time, not sure of what to do with the information.

"As I told you before Mr. Reese, according to my information Ms. Eros will attend the party. If anything were to happen to her, it would be tonight. Attending this party will give you the opportunity to stay close enough to prevent anything from happening to her."

Finch turned to John only to be greeted by a blank stare. Obviously, John had a hard time wrapping his mind around what Finch was saying.

"But why the date? Can't I just go in there and blend in?"

"It's a private party Mr. Reese." John's look indicated he didn't understand the implication of such a thing. Finch sighed before proceeding, "You can't go in unless you're on the list."

"Can't you work your magic and do that with all your fancy equipment, Finch?" Reese was pleading with him. It was amusing to Finch to see John almost terrified at the idea of being on a date.

"I am afraid there is nothing I can do, Mr. Reese. You have to be paired with one of the clients of Cupid's Arrow to be on the list."

John mumbled something about letting Finch deal with this and left with Bear for a much needed walk in the park. He didn't understand why he had to go on this date. After the one he had to sit through with Maxine, a date he found boring, he made Finch promise never to send him on a date for the sake of a mission ever again. When he first went to Cupid's Arrow, he never thought it would go as far as this. But they still hadn't found the threat to Atheia or discovered if she was the potential threat to anyone else.

John decided to walk in the direction of Carter's precinct. It was early in the afternoon; if he walked fast enough he would have time to catch her before she came back from her lunch break. He needed to get her up to date with their latest case. Since he was in the dark about this one, he might need some backup for tonight. It took him less time than he thought it would to get near the Italian restaurant where Carter usually ate on Mondays. John smiled as he saw her exit the establishment. He gave a command to Bear in Dutch before taking the leash off of his collar. John watched amused as the Belgian malinois ran to Carter. He knew she would be annoyed with him after that, but he couldn't care less. He loved the way she frowned when she was frustrated or annoyed with him. Bear stopped at Carter's feet and barked. John was surprised that she recognized the dog right away. Bear gently tugged at her blazer to get her to follow him.

"You couldn't come in person? You had to send your dog?"

"It's full of cops in there. Care for a walk, Detective?" Carter shrugged and started walking alongside him.

"What kind of trouble have you gotten yourself into lately?" She asked after a brief moment of silence.

"None. Why?"

"I don't know. I haven't heard from you in a while and then you send me a huge piece of chocolate, which by the way I can't move by myself, and now this. I figured you needed something, John."

"I do need your help on something. Our source gave us a new case and we haven't figured out if she is the victim or the perpetrator just yet. I would need you to stake out tonight, I will send you the ad-"

"No," she cut him off. "I have a, um...something tonight. Now if you'll excuse me, I have some work to do. Call Fusco." She gave a quick scratch behind Bear's ears and turned away in the direction of her precinct.

John spent the rest of the day trying to find a potential lead that could help him wrap their case before the dreaded date tonight. Unfortunately he found nothing more than what they already knew. This case was really starting to get on his last nerve. He hoped that whatever needed to happen would happen tonight so he could get this over with.

He got dressed in a suit Finch chose especially for the occasion. John hated that he had to go on a blind date with some woman that probably didn't have anything in common with him. After all, Atheia claimed they were 94% compatible but what proof did he have that her program wasn't a fraud? For all he knew he could find himself stuck with a woman as boring as can be. Or worse he could be stuck with Maxine again.

John walked in the impressive lobby of The Standard Hotel. He immediately felt out of place. He took notice of the glass ceiling and hoped he wouldn't have to fire a gun in here. He watched as men and women with number tags pinned to their suit jackets and dresses, made their way to the front desk. He took his number tag out of his pants' pocket and pinned it on his jacket.

He followed one of the men with a number tag to the elevator. Once the elevator door opened on the rooftop John realized that private party didn't necessarily mean "intimate gathering". The rooftop was buzzing with men and women dressed to the nine.

"Number tag?" required the bouncer.

"24091." John replied as he pointed to the pinned tag on his jacket.

"John Warren?" The bouncer said after checking his list.

"That would be me."

The bouncer stepped aside lifting a fancy burgundy velvet rope for John to access the party.

"Just go to the desk where Delilah is. She will show you to your table."

John obliged and walked purposefully to the desk. He hoped Atheia would be there so he could start watching her and bring this whole masquerade to a stop.

Delilah recognized him right away and gave him a shy smile. John returned her smile for a brief second. He wasn't in the mood to play the flirting game with her, or anyone else for that matter.

"Mr. Warren, it's a pleasure to see you again." She looked down at a sheet of paper before adding, "24091, table five. She is already waiting for you. Follow me, please."

Delilah made her way through the crowd easily, followed directly by John. He didn't care if his date was already waiting for him. He didn't want to be here in the first place. All he needed was for Atheia to show up so he could work. Delilah stopped to talk to a waiter before indicating his table to John.

John thought about any possible scenario for this night. He thought about the different ways things could go wrong. He thought of several plans to ditch his date if she was boring. But he wasn't prepared for this.

"Number 24091, meet number 65345. Have a lovely evening." Delilah said before leaving them to their fate.

"John? Are you following me?"

John immediately squirmed under Carter's furious gaze.


	7. Chapter 7

**7. "You fell for Batman?"**

Day 110. Miraculously, the heat wave of July left as quickly as it came as the summer rolled into the dog days of August. Like any other New Yorker, Joss Carter was grateful for the drop in temperature. Not only were the heat and humidity of the city unbearable while it lasted but the crime rate rose as high as the temperatures did. She had to deal with all kinds of people losing their temper and control; people who gave in easily to their anger and used violence as a mean to settle their arguments. Anything could set anyone off during a heat wave. That was something she learned early in her career.

Carter was proud of her ability to remain calm and focused in such situations. She could have murdered a couple of people herself; starting with her man in the suit. She and John developed a sort of friendship based on mutual trust and a drive for helping people. However no matter how highly she thought of him – or how thankful she was for him, Finch and their 'source' since they helped to keep the city safe – John had a way of frustrating her to the point she entertained the idea of shooting a bullet in his kneecaps, for a change.

It was 5:30pm when she gathered her things, ready to leave work and excited at the opportunity to go home and sink in a hot bubble bath to relax her tense muscles. The day had been long and stressful, which gave her another reason to look forward to her 'girl time' with Naja. Although this time they would welcome the addition of two guys – Taylor and Raj. Nothing could turn her good mood around...or so she thought.

From the corner of her eyes she spotted the silhouette of a man in a suit. Of course, she knew better than to think it was a regular corporate man who worked in the office towers surrounding her precinct. She knew exactly who it was and hoped he wasn't waiting for her but for Fusco instead. Of course, she knew better. Reluctantly she walked toward him.

Ordinarily Carter would have been eager to know what their next mission was but today she didn't want more work. She wanted time for herself followed by time with her son and her best friend. Not that she would mind spending time with John, but spending time with him usually involved trouble.

"What is it, John? Most importantly can Fusco handle it?" He looked at Carter silently. For a brief moment she wondered if he heard her. "John?"

"There's nothing, Carter."

" Then why are you here? It's dangerous. There's a swarm of cops! Do you realize that?" A smirk tugged at his lips.

Long ago she realized he liked to push her limits. He liked the banter, it was a game to him. So she decided to not give him the satisfaction of showing her annoyance. Instead she acted calmly, but her resolve quickly dissolved once John spoke again.

"You were getting off work early, I thought I would come by and say hello."

"How did you know I was leaving work early?" It was a last minute decision. She was tired of the paperwork and couldn't wait to get home. "Were you listening in?"

"Maybe."

"Boundaries, John, have you ever heard of them?" It was a rhetorical question of course; she wasn't waiting for an answer. "If you need help with anything tonight, just call Fusco."

* * *

After she enjoyed a warm bath, Carter felt relaxed and slightly exhausted. She was glad Naja still lived three doors down the street. Raj wasn't a fan of Brooklyn; he wanted to move to the heart of Manhattan once they got married, but Naja put up a fight. She was ready to compromise on anything, but she would never give up living in Brooklyn**.**

When Carter pushed open the back door of Naja's house, she was greeted by the smell of Indian food wafting around the kitchen. There was a distinct smell of cumin, cardamom and saffron which, she guessed, came from the Basmati rice that was cooking. A basket full of still warm Naan bread sat in the center of the wooden kitchen table. There was no mistaking who cooked dinner this time.

Seeing no one was in the kitchen, Carter made her way to the living room. Taylor came here directly after school hoping to spend some time with Raj and get to know him better. Carter was always amazed at how protective Taylor was of her and his godmother. She leaned on the door jamb and watched her son, Raj and Naja crawl after a little girl. Witnessing this scene tugged a little at her heart, reminding her of what she could have had with Darrell and what she dismissed having with someone else.

"Jay! How long have you been standing here?" Naja asked while getting up. "Gosh, I'm too old for this."

"I just arrived. I take it Raj cooked." Joss said pointing to the kitchen.

"With help from Taylor who, by the way, is now master of the Naan bread," added Raj, beaming with pride before he stood to catch the little girl who was trying to climb the bookshelves.

"And this little ball of energy is Bhumika, Raj's niece. We have her for the weekend," Naja paused to look Joss up and down, "Jay, you know I love you but you look like shit."

"Thank you, Naja, I do feel loved. You know how to make a girl feel good..."

"You need wine." Naja cut off.

Joss followed her best friend to the kitchen. She took a quick look at herself when she passed by the mirror in the small corridor leading to the kitchen. Naja was right, as bluntly as she put it. Joss thought that if maybe her job hadn't been this stressful lately she would look less exhausted. Or if maybe John, wasn't always asking her for backup then she would have time to rest.

"Who is he?" Naja's question startled Joss who was drifting deep in her thoughts.

"Who?"

"The man occupying your thoughts."

"There's no one."

"Oh, c'mon did you forget who you were talking to? I know you and I know that look. Just spill the beans, Jay."

What could she say? She wasn't ready to put a name on whatever it was that she was feeling. She didn't want to. If she kept on dismissing it and ignoring it, then she wouldn't have to deal with it. It was that simple, really. But when you have one of the best lawyers in New York for best friend nothing is that simple especially when it comes to hiding something.

"I'm waiting." Naja said as she handed her a glass of red wine.

"I can't talk about it."

"Why? Did Saint Jocelyn fall for a criminal?"

Joss tried her best to not let anything show. Judging by her friend's reaction, the way she brought her hand to her mouth and the look of shock, Carter deduced that she failed miserably.

"Oh, my God!" Naja shouted before composing herself and lowering her voice. "You did, didn't you? Jocelyn Carter, are you finally taking a walk on the wild side?"

"He's not a criminal. Well, he is but he isn't. It's...complicated."

"Does Taylor know about it?"

"They met..." Joss admitted sheepishly.  
"Whoa, whoa, whoa...what? When? And why didn't you tell me anything? I'm hurt."

"Are you done being so damn dramatic?" Joss asked, faking her annoyance. "When Taylor was kidnapped, the 'colleague' who brought him back – that's the guy."

"But he is a sort of criminal...is he a dirty cop? One of HR's puppets?"

"No. He is a vigilante."

"Jay, did you knock your head somewhere? You fell for Batman is that what you trying to say?" Naja joked.

"Shut up, Naja."


	8. Chapter 8

**8. Blind Date.**

Day 181. John didn't know what to say. He was surprised to see Carter here, in that dress and in high heels. He never thought he would get to see her dressed to the nines. He didn't understand what she was doing here. When he asked her to stake out, she said she was busy tonight. When he asked Finch if he could work his magic and get someone he knew to play his date; Finch told him it was impossible. So why was Carter here now?

"What the hell are you doing here?" Carter wasn't about to let this go. She wanted answers and she wanted them now. Confusion must have been easy to read on his face because her defensive attitude softened enough to allow him to say something without getting his head ripped off.

"Working." John was still confused but he managed to regain some of his composure. He was still trying to figure what _she _was doing here. Never would it have occurred to him that she was here because she was a client of Cupid's Arrow, like the rest of the people here. "You would have known if you let me finish a sentence every once in a while, Detective."

Carter had to admit he had a point. She had not been the nicest to him these past weeks, whether on the job or during one of their now rare personal conversations. She had a hard time accepting she had feelings for him. Feelings she knew she couldn't act on. How was she supposed to date a walking dead man? John had a hard time even stating they were friends. Those were two major reasons why she couldn't act on her feelings not including all the mixed signals he sent her on a regular basis; like the different ways he would address her depending on the situation for instance.

In private she was Joss, the friend. In public she was Carter, the trusted and loyal colleague, the ally, the moral compass more often than not. And then there were those times when he called her 'Detective' with a voice heavy with annoyance or sarcasm. At first she thought nothing of it. She _was_ Detective Carter and she had told that much to Fusco when he asked for her first name. Then she began to notice the tone he'd use when saying it; not friendly like he would say 'Carter' and never as sweet as the way he would say 'Joss'. She recently realized that when he was upset or annoyed with her, he would use Detective as a pejorative. He'd been addressing her as Detective rather frequently lately and each time it felt like a punishment, just like it did now.

"Maybe you could sit down and tell me what you're working on?" Carter offered as a truce. She also figured if she kept him distracted with work the romantic ambiance surrounding them would not make things awkward.

"Are you sure I shouldn't call Fusco, for that?" It stung. Real bad. She earned it and she knew it. But still it stung. This was not part of their usual banter, the tone was harsh. John was hurt. She watched him as he pulled out the chair and when he sat their eyes locked. She could see the anger and the hurt darkening his blue eyes ever so slightly – like a storm on the sea. She hated herself for staring like this, but it was mesmerizing.

"I suppose I earned that one, all right."

A waiter chose this moment to come with an ice bucket holding a bottle of Champagne and two glasses. Carter looked away from Reese, embarrassed. She didn't exactly know how to approach the elephant in the room: her reason for being here. Yes, they were friends but there were certain things she didn't want to share with him, like the fact she met men through dating agencies. The waiter poured them a glass before taking their orders. He left the ice bucket on the table, on John's side, before leaving.

"What are you doing here, Detective? Did Finch call you?" John hated the way she almost winced at the use of the word 'Detective' but he wanted her to know he wasn't particularly happy with the way she was treating him; as though he was a burden, a stranger.

"He didn't, why?"

"Why are you here th– oh...," It finally dawned on him. She was here for the same reason as were the others. She was on a blind date. He felt jealousy start to creep in until he realized _he_ was her date. He watched Carter when she took a big gulp of her Champagne to calm her nerves. She was looking everywhere but at him. Her attempt to distract him with work had failed and she felt embarrassed under his scrutiny. "So we are on a date."

"Technically we would be, but you're here to work."

"I'm good at multi-tasking, Joss."

She hadn't wanted to. Then again she couldn't help herself. She felt the huge smile that was plastered on her face. She felt the blush as it slowly crept on her cheeks. She also felt really stupid for reacting like a love-sick teenager when he called her by her name. It shouldn't be special, it was her name. Friends and family used it all the time. _Maybe, but he didn't_, she thought to herself. Her smile quickly left her when she realized these were the exact same mixed signals he always sent her.

John was glad to see her smile. He hadn't seen her smile in a long time. He missed it. Too bad it didn't last longer. It illuminated her face and with the different lighting gracing her skin she looked more beautiful.

"So what are you working on?"

The waiter came with their food. They hadn't realized how hungry they were until they noticed the plates being placed in front of them. John shared every detail he could with her while they ate.

When he was done talking, Joss spoke. "Delilah seems jealous of Atheia. I've seen the looks she gives her and I would not want to be on the receiving end of them."

"How many times have you been at Cupid's Arrow to witness those looks? I've never seen them."

"Enough times, I guess. You didn't witness them because you're not looking at them." She pointed out.

"The looks? I don't go around looking for exchanged looks to resolve a case, Joss."

"Not that, John, the women. You don't look at them so you can't notice the looks. In fact, other than your 'wife' I've never seen you look at women."

"That would be because I don't look at women. Just at one, actually."

John had not planned on opening up to Joss about his feelings for her. The obvious jealousy in her tone when she mentioned Zoe was what pushed to test the waters. He needed to know exactly what she felt. Was it just attraction? Was there more? Or was he imagining things? He hoped his statement would make her curious enough that she would ask who the woman was, but he wanted to ask a few more questions of his own first.

"How many dates have you been on through the agency?" Usually, Carter would not answer this question. She would have talked about boundaries and his need to respect them but she could feel that something had shifted in John. His demeanor had changed and the atmosphere was more electric between them.

"One. With Cole." John cocked a brow at her questioningly. "The guy you choked and shoved in a wall, remember?'

John smiled, "I remember just fine. He wasn't supposed to call you and tell you. That's why I paid him a little visit in the first place."

"Right. "

"We were working on a case in the suburbs. Finch called her."

Joss took a long swig of her Champagne, which she had barely touched, before responding. "Don't feel like you owe me any kind of explanation, John."

"It wasn't serious. I don't see her anymore."

"So the woman you have eyes for is not Zoe, then?"

"No, Joss. It's you."

For a moment time was suspended, the Earth stopped turning and the people around were nothing but a blur. Joss thought reality ceased to exist and she was dreaming.

John was waiting for her to say something. He had opened up to her and now it was her turn to either confess she felt something too or reject him. His phone vibrated and he looked at it hoping it was something he could dismiss. It was a text from the Machine.

_Eros, Atheia. Relevance: High. Location: 848 Washington St New York, NY 10014_

John looked around hoping to spot Atheia. Couples were dancing, waiters were everywhere, and he didn't know how she was dressed. He got up quickly and looked in the direction of Delilah's desk. She wasn't there.

John found a camera and spoke in it's direction making sure to Joss it would look like he was talking to Finch. "Ernest, I'm gonna need a little help here."

_Roof._

John looked around again when he spotted Delilah with two waiters who were firmly holding Atheia and purposefully walking toward the elevators.


	9. Chapter 9

**9. Tied Up.**

John looked quickly over at Joss hoping she would understand he was trying to apologize for bailing on her suddenly, but Joss had witnessed the scene. He silently scolded himself for momentarily forgetting she had a military background; of course she would be aware of her surroundings and observing the crowd. He watched as she took her heels off, discarded them under the table, and pulled out her badge and service weapon from her large clutch. _Definitely a girl after my own hear_t, he thought.

Immediately, they went after the small group before anything could happen to Atheia. They arrived at the elevator doors just as they closed. Joss was greeted with a look of disdain and pursed lips from Delilah who was obviously not pleased at the turn of events. The last thing she needed was a cop—and an investment banker so eager to impress his date he would not hesitate to play hero—hot on her tail.

"I saw _that_ look," John said teasingly as Joss passed him to get to the stairway. She rolled her eyes at him; as if now was the perfect moment for banter.  
They went down the flight of stairs as fast as they could. They stopped on the 20th floor and checked the corridors looking for any suspicious activity. Nothing. They went down the stairway again when John's phone vibrated. Ernest had eyes everywhere and directed him to where he had to go in order to catch the bad guys.

Lead by The Machine, they stepped onto the 18th floor. With all the stealth they could muster, they moved around the long corridors. John knew something was off the second The Machine stopped guiding them to Delilah. He figured the cameras on the floor had been disabled in some way. John called Finch and asked him to check the camera streams from before the time they were disabled in hope to see where Delilah and her crew took off. He then called Fusco to meet them on the 18th floor of the Standard Hotel.

Once John hung up, they took in their surroundings, looking for places with easy access to hide and with enough cover to shoot at the perpetrators if needed. They couldn't figure a plan of action as long as they didn't know exactly where Delilah had taken Atheia. John hoped Finch would call back soon with the information they needed to save the matchmaker. With each passing minute Atheia was at risk and since John didn't know why she had been targeted, he didn't have a clue of how much time she had left. His phone vibrated again and he tapped his earpiece.

"Finch," he said to prompt him to give the information he needed. Just as Finch was about to talk the lights went out, momentarily confusing them. A loud noise was heard close by, but neither John nor Joss could see the danger they were facing.

"NYPD!" Joss shouted; her weapon aimed at an invisible target in front of her.

Shots were fired in their direction and they recoiled in a corner behind a luxurious console table where they sat. They were trapped. The criminals clearly had the advantage. Joss tried to consider their options before John had the time to do something reckless. She felt his hand on her bare shoulder and his warm breath prickling her ear as he leaned into her. Instinctively she held her breath in, startled by the sudden closeness of their bodies.

"You wait here for Fusco. I'm going to try to find Atheia." He whispered. There was no way she would let him try to sacrifice himself again. There was no way she would let him go in the dark against someone who had the advantage. She didn't doubt his skills for a second, but it was obvious that whoever they were up against had a way to see them in the dark and purposely missed them when they shot. She had to come up with a plan quickly if she wanted him to stay put for a second. She sensed him move to stand up. With no plan in mind she grabbed his hand and tugged on it with enough force to pull him back down next to her. She held on to his hand—which was absolutely unnecessary but comforting—while her mind reeled, looking for something to say. She had nothing, yet John made no move to extricate himself from her hold. She gathered her thoughts once more, eager to find a plan that would not involve John potentially dying in the next ten seconds. Still nothing. It was too late now; he squeezed her hand and stood up walking towards the source of the shots.

A few more shots were exchanged and a grunt was heard followed by a loud thump. She waited, her breath caught into her throat, hoping that John had neutralized whoever was firing at them. Someone was coming in her direction. She knew it wasn't John; he wouldn't have come back to her after telling her to wait for Fusco. Before she had time to react, she was rendered unconscious.

* * *

When Joss came to, she found herself tied to John by the wrists, her back to his, in a bathroom of one of the rooms. She had no idea if they were still on the same floor or if they dragged them far from where Atheia had been taken. She felt dizzy and her head was pounding. She had no clue how long she was out, nor if Fusco already arrived to the hotel and if he realized she and John were missing. She hoped Atheia wasn't in even more danger. She thought about Taylor, who she knew would be taken care of if anything were to happen to her tonight. Finally her thoughts settled on the man tied up to her. The man who admitted he was attracted to her. The man she wanted to kick for being so reckless and inconsiderate of her feelings—although he couldn't be considerate of them since he had no idea whatsoever of how she felt about him—and kiss passionately. She knew he was awake too, from the way he was shifting, certainly looking for something to free them from their bound.

Joss had not talked to him since they left the dinner table. John figured it was because she was focused on their current mission, although part of him couldn't help but wonder if it was because of his half-assed attempt at a love confession—after all, she did seem slightly distracted. He completely understood why she was distracted since he was too. So it was rather unnerving for John to hear her voice out of the blue.

"You wouldn't let me help you." John wasn't sure what she was referring to, but he sensed she wasn't done talking. She took a deep breath. "Why, John?"

"Because you have..."

"A son," she cut him off. "And a family who cares about me. Because it's not too late for me. Is that it, John? Or did I forget something from your infamous speech?" she spat out. He knew he would have to tread carefully with her, he also knew that honesty would be the best policy.

"That. And because I didn't want you to get hurt, Joss." He felt her tense against his back.

"And_ I_ didn't want you to blow up to pieces."

"Joss, you would have done the sa—"

"You know that's not even what's bothering me," she cut him off again. "It's the silence afterwards. For weeks you didn't talk to me, John. Weeks!"

"I'm sorry."

"I know. It doesn't change the fact that I got hurt anyway."

John reached for her hand and squeezed it. He wanted to look her in the eyes, show her how deeply sorry he was for hurting her, but they had a mission to accomplish and a life to save. As though Joss could read his mind she started shifting, stretching her neck to find something that could potentially cut the ropes they were tied with, or at least help loosen the bounds. She came to an abrupt stop and gave him a final piece of her mind.

"You have people who care about you too. You can't keep sacrificing yourself like that." There was more she wanted to say but now wasn't the time nor the place for that matter. They both fell silent, their mind reeling for a plan to escape. After a moment they heard the door of the hotel room open.

"She's a cop. Make it look like she went bonkers and killed the guy and Atheia" Delilah's tone was harsh, cold; nothing like the sweet syrupy voice she usually had.

"How?"

"Do I have to do everything for you, Carlos? Don't you have a brain?" Delilah looked at him expectantly, waiting for him to come up with a plan. She sighed in frustration when he failed her. "Take her gun and shoot them both in the chest. Wear gloves. You don't wanna leave prints." She turned around and looked at the other man. "Danny, soak a towel in Champagne and rub it on her. If she smells like alcohol her credibility will be questioned. When you're both done with that, put the gun in her hand and call the police. When she'll come to, she'll look guilty; even to herself."

There was a knock on the door which startled everyone in the room. Delilah wasn't expecting anyone. She was wary of who could be behind the door. When another knock was heard she decided it would be best to answer. She motioned for Carlos and Danny to move out of sight and opened the door. She didn't know the man who was standing in front of her but judging by his appearance she decided he wasn't a threat.

"What can I do for you?"

"Excuse me, have you seen my chihuahua? He ran out of my room. The hotel staff thinks he may have went into another room without anyone noticing. He's very little."


End file.
